Footrest chassis are known from the prior art through manifest prior use. Footrest chassis are mounted on seating furniture chassis in order to increase the comfort for a user. In this specification, a chassis is understood to refer particularly a device to which a upholstery can be attached in order to produce a piece of seating furniture, such as a chair, and to enable the mechanical functions of the chair, such as retraction and extension.
The actual footrest on which the user can place his feet is attached to the footrest chassis. Usually, the footrest chassis can be extended and retracted, allowing the user to choose whether or not to place his feet on the footrest. When retracted, the footrest is located below the seating surface of the chair so that it does not disturb the user. In the extended state, the user can place his feet and, depending on the model, at least partially his legs on the footrest chassis.
Known footrest chassis require a lot of space below the seating surface of the seating furniture while being folded in or out. In addition, when the footrest is extended during the extending process in order to increase a distance between the seating surface and the end of the footrest facing away from the seating surface, the lower end of the footrest presses against the user's calves, which is generally uncomfortable for the user.